


Say it as it is

by BootKnaap831



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post S2E18, Wing Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootKnaap831/pseuds/BootKnaap831
Summary: Lucifer comes back from the desert and tells Chloe two truths. (Set after s2e18.)





	Say it as it is

His head hurt, and his back somehow felt strange. Strange, but also familiar, as if something long thought lost had been returned to him. He quickly realised this was the case: his wings had reappeared. He also noticed that he was in the middle of the desert, with no road or settlement in sight.

Any human unlucky enough to be dumped in the desert with no food or water would probably be unable to make it out alive. Lucifer, however, was not any ordinary human. He wasn’t even human. No, he was the Devil himself, Old Scratch, Satan, the Lord of Hell. And he was hellbent on getting out of this barren wasteland and getting back to Los Angeles. After all, he had told the Detective that she deserved to know the truth. And even though having his wings returned to him might change what exactly that truth entailed, it did not change his responsibility to tell her of it. 

Under any normal circumstances he would never even consider using his wings, but this was anything but normal. Getting knocked-out wasn’t normal, especially not for an immortal, and being dumped in the desert was even less normal. Yet even then, he would probably have refrained from using his bloody wings had he not pledged to tell the Detective the truth.   
But he had, so he would.

He waited until the sun had started to set before he moved, because only then would he know which way was west, and which way was east. He needed to head west, to his Detective, to tell her the truth. Wait… his Detective? That shouldn’t have sounded right… but it did. Because he cared about her. Ah well, who was he kidding, he didn’t just care about her, he loved her.

 

\----

 

Where was he? It had been over two days since she heard from him, which was odd since she had contact with him every day since he came back. She might have told herself that she was just checking up on him to make sure her consultant was alright, but deep down she knew she did it because she cared about him. Ah well, who was she kidding, she didn’t just care about him, she loved him. 

Even after Candy. Maybe even especially after Candy, because while he had only ran off for two weeks, to her, it felt like an eternity had passed, an eternity without the man she loved, and still loves. She hoped this time, he would find his way back to her sooner than those two weeks. Surely he hadn’t abandoned her, not again? After all, hadn’t he left her that voicemail saying that he was done hiding, and that he was coming over ‘now’, to tell her the truth about him. 

‘Now’ was over 48 hours ago. She was worried and had started looking for him, retracing his steps. She started with asking Linda where he went, but she turned out to not be very knowledgeable as to his whereabouts. One thing that had caught her eye was the fact she had discovered that his car was still at the hospital, indicating foul play. 

She had asked, or rather yelled at Maze in an attempt figure out where the Hell he was. Maze hadn’t been very helpful, not because she was unwilling to help but rather because she didn’t know where he was.

She was definitely going to look into that. Tomorrow. First thing in the morning. Alright, not literally the first thing in the morning because she still had to get Trixie to school, but the general concept was clear. For now, all she needed was to sleep.

 

\----

 

After hours of flying and using the stars he created to navigate, he finally arrived in Los Angeles. The sun hadn’t dawned yet so he decided to walk the rest of the way to the Detective’s place. If he had flown the last part his journey he would have to wait for her to wake up anyway, and this way he didn’t risk any more humans obtaining proof of the existence of the divine and potentially going insane because of it.   
When he arrived at the Detective’s apartment the sun had started to set, but the Detective hadn’t woken up yet. He decided to wait until she woke up before talking to her. Sometime before she woke up, however, he had fallen asleep.

 

\----

 

After she woke up, she quickly got dressed and made breakfast for Trixie. When she set foot outside her apartment to drop Trixie off at school, everything changed.   
Because she saw him, or rather, heard her daughter greeting him, with an excited ‘’LUCIFER!’’.  
‘’Hello spawn,’’ was his reply.  
Even though she didn’t see it, she was certain that that statement had been accompanied by an awkward pat on her daughter’s head, who undoubtedly had surrounded his long legs with her arms.  
Her own initial reply was quite similar to her daughter’s exclamation: ‘’Lucifer!’’  
It was swiftly followed by: ‘’Where the Hell have you been?’’  
Lucifer smiled at her pun and replied: ‘’Detective, I’ll explain it -all of it- to you later. First you need to get your offspring to school.’’ He must have noticed that her daughter was in a bit of hurry because they were running late.   
‘’Sure,’’ she replied, ‘’but you could come with us, you know. If you want to, that is, I’d get it if you-’’ ‘’I would like that, Detective,’’ he cut her off. 

The ride to Trixie’s school had mostly been uneventful, except for Trixie repeatedly asking Lucifer if he could pick her up from school after school had finished. Initially, Chloe had opposed this idea, but eventually Lucifer offered them a compromise, both of them would pick up Trixie together. For Chloe, this seemed like a tremendous idea, because it meant that she could spend more time with the man she loved, and it also meant that the man she loved might slowly be getting used to her daughter.

‘’Bye Mommy! Bye Lucifer!’’  
‘’Bye Monkey! We’ll pick you up at three.’’  
‘’Bye Spawn.’’

Yes, Lucifer definitely needed to get more used to spending with her daughter, but for now there appeared to be more pressing matters. 

‘’Lucifer, you said you wanted to talk about something?’’  
‘’Yes, Detective. There is something -two things, really- that I need to tell you, but not here. Too many onlookers.’’  
‘’You do know you can tell me without getting rid of your clothes, right?’’ If she had to be honest, she wouldn’t have minded if he did lose some of his clothes, but not here. Not in front of Trixie’s school.  
‘’I am well aware, Detective. It’s just something I would prefer to not show everyone.’’  
‘’Lucifer, does this have something to do with your scars?’’  
‘’Yes. And no.’’  
‘’Alright, but if you don’t want to tell me here, where do you want to tell me?’’  
‘’I think your apartment would do quite nicely.’’

 

\----

 

When they returned to Chloe’s apartment, Lucifer started randomly opening about the cupboards.  
‘’Lucifer, what are you doing?’’  
‘’Looking for something to drink. I figured you might want a drink and I’m certain Maze has some vodka stored somewhere.’’  
‘’I don’t need a drink, Lucifer.’’  
‘’But I do.’’  
‘’Fine’,’’ she said as she grabbed him a glass and one of Maze’s vodka bottles, ‘’just tell me what you wanted to say and let’s get it over with.’’  
He opened the bottle and poured himself a more than generous amount of the liquor, and then downed all of it in one gulp before refilling his glass.

‘’You might want to sit down for what I am about to tell you, Detective.’’  
After she sat down, he continued, ‘’As I already mentioned, there are two things I need to tell you, but before I do I would like to ask you to remain seated and I want you to know that I won’t move unless you ask me to. I need you to remember that I’m still me, and that I would never try to hurt you. I also need you to let me finish, because both of the things I have to say are crucial.’’ When she nodded that she understood, he continued yet again, ‘’I don’t really know how to put this, but I-I suppose I could just… say it as it is… Chloe, I-I love you.’’ 

That came as a shock to her, not just because she just her name, but mostly she had expected him to tell her something about him being the Devil, or something else she probably wouldn’t believe. This was… too good to be true. But it had to be true, right? Because he didn’t lie. It made the urge to kiss the ever-loving shit out him even harder to resist than it usually was, but she was able to resist it and she remained seated. 

‘’I know you don’t feel about me the same way, but I think you have a right to know.’’ 

What bullshit was that?! She did feel the same way about him! But she wouldn’t interrupt him, not yet at least. She sensed whatever he still had to say was important to him, so she let him tell her.   
‘’I also need you to know who I truly him. I mean, I have told you who I am, but I have never showed you who I am, but now, I will.’’ And he did, he showed her his wings. She had never seen anything like it. Back at the auction, when she saw what they had then thought were his wings she had them to be beautiful. Although they really were beautiful, they were just a pale imitation of the real thing. His wings, they were… glorious, and… O God -who was real, apparently - their beauty was beyond words. She wanted to touch them, to touch him but there were things that needed to be said first. 

‘’Lucifer, I-’’ But before she could finish what she was about to say, he interrupted her.   
‘’It’s okay, Detective, it really is. I understand. Just say the word and I’ll leave. You don’t have to see me ever again.’’   
‘’Shut up, and let me finish, Lucifer! What I wanted to say was, ‘I love you, too’-’’ Again he cut her off.  
‘’Wait… you love me?’’ God, he could be so dense at times.  
‘’Yes, Lucifer, I do. But as much as I love you, I would still appreciate it if you let me finish.’’  
‘’Right. I apologise, Detective.’’ She facepalmed internally at his interruption.  
‘’So you’re really the Devil, huh?’’  
‘’That, I am.’’  
‘’And Amenadiel, is like, what, an Angel?’’  
‘’No, not anymore. I mean, he was, but he lost his wings and his powers shortly after Mum left Hell.’’   
‘’Your mother, you mean like, God’s wife?’’  
‘’More like ex-wife. And I’m fairly certain she doesn’t wish to be defined by Him.’’  
‘’Ex-wife? But I thought Charlotte was… Wait, is Charlotte Richards your mom?’’  
‘’Not really, not anymore. No.’’  
‘’You do realize that doesn’t make a lot of sense to me, right?’’  
‘’Ah yes, I suppose it doesn’t. Well I already told you that my Mum was… in town. It’s just that she didn’t really have any physical form, so she had to… acquire one.’’  
‘’So, she like, possessed Charlotte Richards?’’  
‘’I think that analogy would be more or less correct. Except of course, for the fact that my Mum’s a Goddess and not a demon - although even then only the lower ones, not the higher ones like Maze, can possess humans.’’  
‘’Maze is a demon?’’  
‘’Yes, she is.’’  
‘’You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. You know, with her love of violence and all.’’  
‘’Trust me, I am well aware. So is there anything else you wish to ask?’’  
‘’Yes, but for now there is only thing that matters.’’  
She had stood up and slowly started to get closer to him, to kiss him, only to feel his wings were somehow blocking her.  
‘’And that is?’’  
If he hadn’t sounded as sincere as he did, she would have considered it to be a bit of their usual banter.  
‘’I want to kiss you, of course, silly...’  
‘’Ah, I-I suppose that makes sense.’’  
‘’Lucifer, what’s wrong? Is it that you don’t want me to kiss you?’’  
‘’What? No, no, of course I want you to, it’s just that I didn’t expect you to want to kiss me.’’  
‘’Well then, let me.’’  
‘’Whatever do you mean, Detective?’’

He really had to stop doing that, at work it was fine, but here, now? When they were alone, it really was weird that he continued to address her with her title. It’s not that she didn’t like the way it rolled of his tongue, but more that she really liked the way he said her name. She was going to have to mention that sometime.

‘’I mean that your wings are blocking me.’’  
‘’Oh, right. Sorry.’’  
And then they kissed, long and passionately. It didn’t just stop at being a kiss, but it remained passionate nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I'm not quite satisfied with it, but I don't think it would improve much if I simply didn't post it. So, here it is. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
